The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to diodes and device fabrication.
Systems on chip devices are integrated circuits that include the components of a system on one substrate. A system on chip device may be formed with a variety of semiconductor based components. Furthermore, a system on chip device may include diodes. Diodes are conventionally formed by an implantation process.